Elf Yamada
Yamada Elf is Izumi Masamune's fellow author and neighbor. Background Yamada Elf quit school after graduating from elementary and took up an interest in writing. She published a few novels and became the best selling author for a few weeks. Eventually, one of her novels got chosen to be an anime. At some point in time, she saw Eromanga's art and wanted Eromanga to become her illustrator. Appearance Yamada Elf is a beautiful young girl with white skin, pointy ears and long blond hair which she curls. She also wears a pink and white lolita dress. Personality At first, Elf seems to be an arrogant denpa girl that thinks to highly of herself. While she has an overactive imagination is is demanding, she is also shown to be quite nice. She thinks highly of her skills but can honestly back it up with her novel sales though she refuses to accept when she's wrong. She looks down on other people, but is able to acknowledge the skills and talents of others. She is also generous and open with others, especially her fans, though she arrogantly calls them 'slaves'. She is also extremely intelligent and perceptive, being able to figure out the location and situation about Eromanga and eventually her identity. She was even able to figure out the reason for why Senju Muramasa was so obsessed with Masamune and knew the best ways to improve Masamune's skills as a writter. She was even able to think up plans to help Masamune improve his writting ability in a short amount of time. While she could act lazy, she would secretly work hard when she finds something interesting and tries hard to keep her stuff seemingly magical. She also has many strange habits, which includes cosplay and naked piano playing, and will only add titles like "-sensei" to people she respects. She also has a habit of calling herself "The Best-Selling Author" even after her books were no longer at the top. She was also willing to help Masamune find a job when he needed one and worked hard to help improve his writting skills. She was also able to befriend Sagiri, being one of the first people besides Masamune to be able to open up to her. Relationships Izumi Masamune At first, Elf didn't think to highly of Masamune though she quickly befriended him while he had a one sided rivalry against her. She eventually entered a competition with him and bet Eromanga. She always welcomes him into her home and is generous about his use of her stuff. She eventually considered him a rival after finding out his typing speed. She gives him advice and supports him despite their rivalry and enjoys his company to the point that she was saddened when he didn't visit her. She later even tries to help him when he wasn't getting any stories published by trying to get him to join a different publisher, and when his publisher finally gave him a chance for a new story in the light novel tornament, she helped him improve his writting skills and supported him through victory. She also spends time at his house as well and supports his and Sagiri's dream. She seems to have feelings for him, sharing with him her real name, and tells him to use it when he proposes to her. Eromanga Elf wants Eromanga to become her illustrator and was just demanding for her at Masamune's editorial building. She considers her an "Ero-god" and would like her even if she were a fat ugly man. She eventually battles Masamune for her and realizes on her own that Sagiri is Eromanga. While Elf never actually met her in person, she saw Sagiri through her window which is right across from ''The Never Opened Room'' and respected her skills even before knowing her identity. Despite her loss to Masamune, she still wishes to take Eromanga as her illustrator and create the worlds greatest novel. Eventually, she meets her in volume 2 and becomes her online game partner. She seems to care somewhat about her and finds her important. Elf calls Sagiri "Princess". Kagurazaka Elf does not get along with Kagurazaka very well, annoying her with the request to meet Eromanga until Kagurazaka threatened to call her editors. Senju Muramasa When they first met, Elf looked down on Muramasa because she thought Muramasa was a new author that wanted to make it big. When she found out that Muramasa was a famous author with more sales than her, she thought of her as a rival and claims that once she gets an anime, her sales would be more than Muramasa's. Elf was also able to realize that Muramasa was a fan of Masamune's works and over all doesn't seem to get along with her. Elf's Editors Elf seems to respect her editors somewhat, but seems to irritate them by being lazy and sometimes not meeting her deadlines. At some point, they even went as far as to get people to kidnap her because of her laziness. Allure Elf's current illustrator. While Elf considers her to be beautiful and talented, she claims that Eromanga is better. Abilities Elf is a skilled novelist who was the best seller for a few weeks and was popular even after. She is skilled to the point that her novels are recommended for anime. She labels herself a "Greater Novelist" meaning she sold over a million books. God's Eye "The ability to see through the nature of a novel and see if it would become popular. Elf claimed that every novel she recommended eventually became an anime. Elf considers it one of her B-rank skills. Summon Darkness 完成原稿召喚【サモンダークネス】The Kanji reads 'Summon Manuscript' but it is pronounced 'Summon Darkness'. It is occasionally referred to as 'Summon Manuscript'. Elf claims that she is able to summon a manuscript from the netherworld. What she really does is write the novel in secret when nobody is looking and then claim to have done it in an instant. She may also destroy the file on her computer to try and prove that she summoned it. She claims that the skill needs a month to recharge, which means it takes her about a month to write a novel in secret. She labeled it a B-rank skill because of the time it takes to have the complete story. Other Skills Besides being an author, she is good at cleaning cooking and playing the Piano. She claims to have gotten these skills so that she could write about them better. Trivia *She creates the title to her books before she actually writes them. Volumes & Source Volume 1: Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, & Epilogue Category:Character Category:Female Category:Novel Industry